Tou Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Tou Clan is a Clan from the Land of Tea, once a wealthy farming family they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Tou family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using farm tools, specifically the Sickle and Scythe. Clan Traits General *Primary Nature is usually Wind *Their lack of strength is often made up for by their speed. *A lack of wit is often made up for by their kindheartedness. Cosmetic *Hair: Faded blue or blacks, *Females usually have very long hair. *Males usually have very short hair. *Eyes: Hazel or Green (not certain but common) *Skinny but athletic, gymnastic builds, very athletic. *Short, often no taller then 5'8 but long of leg. Personality traits *Friendly and loud, often boastful *Helping and caring, form strong bonds with their team mates. *Upbeat and humerous. Strengths *Taijutsu - Superior, *Genjutsu - Exceptional Weaknesses *Hand Seals - Inferior, *Strength - Terrible Tou Clan Weapon Progression: What the members of the Tou Clan are permitted to use in battle and training at certain ranks. Academy Student: *Length of rope (Four feet long, good for whipping) Genin (One at a time.) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Length of Chain range weapon, used for whipping or striking. *Hand Sickle range weapon, used to cut through clothing, wires, ropes and can pierce into skin at the tip. Chuunin (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Chained Sickle range weapon, Sickle on the end of a 6 foot chain. *Double Sickle. range weapon, Two sickles attached at the hilt to each other by two feet of rope Jounin (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Yonshi Scythe range weapon, Four foot in length with razor sharp serrated scythe. *Chained Double Sickle range weapons, Two sickles attached to each other by ten feet of hardened steel chain *Dual Sickles range weapons, One sickle in each hand, attached to hands by leather straps. Kage (One at a time) *Any of the previous weapons listed *Dual Scythes range weapons: Two large scythes, one in each hand. *Chained Scythe. attached to arm by a hardened steel chain. Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai Clan. Sickle and chain users, skilled in Kenjutsu, specifically scythe and sickle use. Clan Abilities: Rope Wrap *D rank Taijutsu *Tou Clan user flings their rope/chain/wire at the enemy with such velocity that upon touching a body part it will wrap around them, if around the arm it can halt action, legs movement and necks choking. *Weakness: User loses their rope, chain or wire, which is usually a part of their primary weapon Rope Binding Spring *C rank Genjutsu *Hand Seals: Monkey > Boar *Tou Clan user sticks their Sickle or Scythe into the ground and performs the required hand seals, perform a Genjutsu on the opponent, the enemy suddenly finds themself standing in a pond, but after a moment or two multiple thick ropes jump into the air and wrap around them, preventing them from moving or breathing in the Genjutsu. *Genjutsu effects: Only Sight and Touch senses. *Strength: Confusion factor, the enemy has little time to understand the Genjutsu and make sense of it before they are convinced they are trapped. *Weakness: User has to pull their weapon out of the ground if they intend to use it, which means if the sickle being removed makes a noise then the opponent might hear it and know its a Genjutsu. Wind Razor *C rank Taijutsu *Hand Seals: Ram > Monkey > Tiger > Boar > Ox *Tou Clan user cuts in a direction quickly, causing a clean band of air to burst outwards for 6 inches along the path of the cut, the air is so sharp that it can cut skin, wire and rope. *Strength: Allows the user to cut further then they can reach. *Weakness: User loses chakra to perform a more lengthy cut, also it requires a lot of physical effort to cut so fast as to cause the wind cutter. Slicing Tail *B rank Ninjutsu/Taijutsu *Hand Seals: Ram > Ox > Boar > Bird > Dragon > Rat > Monkey. *The advanced version of the Wind Cutter, the user performs a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu to force a trail of sharp air to follow the path of their Sickle(s) or Scythes(s) cutting later then the first cut but for an extra 30cm/1 foot in length then the blade could hit. *Strengths: Allows the user to cut more sharply and at a greater distance. *Weakness: User loses valueable chakra and consistant movement is required to keep the Slicing Tail produced, the longer the tail lasts, the more chakra it uses. Indigo Hue *B Rank Genjutsu *Tou Clan user grinds their Sickle or Sythe across a metal object, (for example another sickle or a metal plate on their arm) At which time they reach out with their chakra and perform a Genjutsu on the opponent, the enemy see's the world turn blue and valleys of wheat appear around them, then quickly the wheat gets cut down, slicing cleanly through the wheat and themselves, convincing them that they are being cut open. *effects Sight, Hearing and Touch *Strength: Uses the sound of the users weapon to force the enemy into a state of confusion. *Weakness: Likely can only occour once before the method is discovered and Genjutsu understood by the opponent. Category:Clans Category:Tou